Don't Eat The Weird Ice Cream
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Starfire eats a strange mix of all different sorts of ice cream, only to be a severe cramp in the stomach. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven are confused on what to do as they watch Starfire groan in pain before their very eyes.
1. Starfire, why did you eat it?

******Don't Eat The Weird Ice Cream**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Another fanfic on Teen Titans Go. God I love that show.

* * *

It was a fine day in Jump City as the Teen Titans were enjoying another day of luxury. Starfire hummed as she floated into the kitchen, looking for something to eat as Silkie watched her.

"My, I cannot wait to have something to satisfy me!" Starfire stated as she spotted a special carton of mixed blend ice cream, gasping with joy as she grabbed it. "Oh joy! I can't wait to enjoy this!"

Starfire then placed the carton on the table, placing the lid off as she scooped her right hand in, sucking on the icing as she rolled her eyes back, feeling how good the flavor was. Cyborg walked in, watching Starfire eating the ice cream.

"Uh... Starfire?" Cyborg stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his mechanical right hand. "You do know that we keep that ice cream in there to keep everything cool, right?"

Starfire blinked as she stared blankly at Cyborg. "What are you speaking of, Cyborg?"

It was then that Starfire's stomach grumbled loudly, with Starfire groaning in pain as she placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the ice cream fighting back. Cyborg gasped as Starfire fell on the floor, twitching in pain as she screamed.

"_Yeow!_ This special ice cream is giving me the cramps!" Starfire exclaimed as she whimpered. "I need assistance as soon as possible!"

"Hey guys, what's happening..." Beast Boy stated as he walked into the kitchen, screaming when he not only saw Starfire in pain, but the special carton of ice cream out, placing his hands on his face. "Starfire!? **What have you done!?**"

"She ate the forbidden ice cream that wasn't suppose to be eaten." Raven stated as she floated into the room. "I thought I told you guys to hide that ice cream better."

"We did hide it better!" Cyborg exclaimed as he turned to Raven, moving his hands about. "It's not our fault that Starfire was able to find it so well!"

Beast Boy nervously wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Actually, it's kind of my fault. I moved the special icing to the bottom of the fridge..."

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy exchanged awkward glances with each other as Starfire began crying, still reeling from the pain.

"Why are you guys just bickering and not helping me?" Starfire exclaimed as she was unable to get up.

Beast Boy placed his hands behind his back as he innocently whistled, before piping, "Hey, where's Robin?"

"Oh you know. On the lookout for crime." Raven stated as she shook her head. "The usual stuff he does when he's not here."

"At least he's keeping an eye checked on the city." Cyborg stated as he looked over the crying Starfire that was still in intense pain. "But something tells me that we should help Starfire out."

Beast Boy and Raven nodded their heads in agreement as they looked down at Starfire alongside Cyborg, wondering what to do in the situation as Silkie climbed up the table, wanting to try out the forbidden ice cream for himself.


	2. How Do We Fix This?

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were trying their best to help Starfire and her stomach problem after she ate the forbidden ice cream, with Robin not being present at the Titans Tower.

"...So, how are we gonna do this?" Cyborg stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers together. "I know! We can simply give her sea salt!" He then turned into a green seal, clapping his flippers together.

Raven glared at Beast Boy as she shook her head. "No, you idiot. That's not how we cure someone who ate the forbidden ice cream."

"Well, how would you do it Raven?" Cyborg asked as he folded his arms together, tapping his left foot impatiently. "We're waiting..."

Raven was about to comment, but she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Uh... to be fair, I don't really know..."

"...You seriously don't realize how to solve this issue, yet you call me out on it?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he flailed his arms angrily about.

"Well it's not like your suggestion was smart in any way, shape, or form!" Raven remarked as she pointed at Beast Boy. "Last time I checked, your ideas are stupid!"

"They may be stupid, but they're also dumb!" Beast Boy commented as he turned into a squirrel, going into Raven's outfit, much to her dismay. "And at least I actively try to sort out a problem!"

"Guys! Guys!" Cyborg exclaimed as he picked up Raven, shaking her violently in an attempt of getting Beast Boy out. "We're suppose to be helping out Starfire, not tearing each other apart!"

Starfire continued crying as she had both of her hands on her stomach. "Oh, my poor tummy hurts so much... all nine of them!"

Cyborg and Raven exchanged odd glances with each other as Beast Bot emerged from Raven's hood, having taken the shape of a cat.

"That's seriously messed up." Beast Boy commented as he licked his right front paw. 


End file.
